Starro
Atributos Destreza: 4 Força: 13 Corpo: 14 Int: 9 Vontade: 10 Mente: 9 Infl: 8 Aura: 3 Espírito: 7 Iniciativa: 21 HP: 95 (*)=linkado PODERES: Color 1 Control 4, Energy Absorption 16, Energy Blast 0, Extra-Limbs 13* (x3), Invulnerability 14, Telepathy 15 Flight 5, Growth 8, Matter Manipulation (criação de estrelas miniaturas) 15, Mind Probe 9, Power Reserve 50, Regeneration 1, Split 3, Longevity 19 PERÍCIAS: Scientist 9 BONUS: '''Control tem Area Effect; Split permite a Starro transformar estrelas-do-mar comuns em duplicatas de si, de modo que nenhuma de suas habilidades é reduzida; Energy Absorption alimenta Power Reserve; reservas podem aumentar seu próprio Flight e Energy Blast e também o Control de suas estrelas miniaturas (veja abaixo); '''LIMITAÇÕES: Color só funciona no próprio Starro; controlando a cor do próprio corpo, ele certa vez tornou-se amarelo para tornar-se imune ao anel do Lanterna Verde. Energy Blast não funciona contra chumbo. Telepathy só permite comunicar-se com suas estrelas-do-mar substitutas ou miniaturas (veja abaixo). Growth Sempre Ligado e já fatorado em suas estatísticas; Matter Manipulation só permite tornar proteína absorvida no corpo de Starro em Estrelas-do-mar miniaturas (veja abaixo). Power Reserve necessita ser alimentado por Energy Absorptions, e se APs de Power Reserve são engajados numa habilidade, Starro não pode remanejar estes APs para outra habilidade numa fase posterior, a menos que absorva mais energia (Note que em nenhum momento Starro pode ter mais que 50, seus APs de Power Reserve). Reservas duram 16 APs de tempo (2 dias) se engajadas em alguma habilidade; do contrário, Starro pode mante-las indefinidamente. Split representa a habilidade de criar duplicatas a partir de estrelas-do-mar comuns (veja abaixo). VANTAGENS: Life Support (não precisa respirar), Scholar (astronavegação) DESVANTAGENS: Attack Vulnerability: -4 colunas na RV contra frio; Fatal Vulnerability e Loss Vulnerability: cal, alcance 0 APs, afeta todos os atributos e poderes. ALTER EGO: n/a OCUPAÇÃO: pretenso conquistador MOTIVAÇÃO: Power Lust Riqueza: 0 Primeira aparição: The Brave and the Bold #28 em 1960. Estrelas-do-Mar Substitutas Starro pode causar rápido crescimento e mutação em estrelas-do-mar comuns, de modo que estas tornam-se duplicatas dele. Isto é simulado pelo poder Split. Note que conhecimento adquirido ou energia absorvida por um dos Substitutos pode ser repassado para outros Substitutos ou o próprio Starro. A Split, ao contrário da descrição normal do poder, não reduz qualquer habilidade de Starro ou de suas cópias. As estrelas do mar mutadas voltam a sua forma natural caso recebam dano suficiente para desmaiar. Estrelas-do-Mar Miniaturas Estas pequenas miniaturas parecidas com Starro podem ser criadas pelo vilão aos milhares, dado que ele tenha vastas quantidades de proteína disponíveis (Em Justice League of America #190, Tornado Vermelho II estatizou que ele tinha criado cerca de 8 milhões de miniaturas em algumas horas); Encare que Starro pode usar Matter Manipulation para converter APs de peso em proteínas diretamente em APs de peso de estrelas miniaturas. Uma estrela pesa -5 APs de peso, ou menos de 700 gramas. Elas pulam nos rostos das vítimas e as controlam mentalmente. Note que para uma vítima escapar, ela precisa primeiro se libertar dos efeitos de Control; se sucessiva, ela pode tentar se libertar com um teste de Força contra os APs de Cling da estrela como OV/RV. Uma falha indica que a estrela ainda está presa a sua face e poderá tentar uma nova jogada de Control. Note que a Control das estrelas começa em 1 AP, mas Starro pode usar RAPs de energia absorvida para aumentar a Control nestas estrelas; e cada RAP serve para todas as estrelas. O máx. possível de Control para as estrelas é de 15 APs. Ex: Starro resolve remanejar 5 RAPs de energia para as estrelas, então isto aumenta a Control de todas elas para 6. Atributos Destreza: 7 Força: 0 Corpo: 5 Int: 0 Vontade: 0 Mente: 1 Infl: 0 Aura: 0 Espírito: 1 Iniciativa: 7 PODERES: Cling 7, Control 1 (15), Shrinking 5 BONUS: Shrinking é Innate. LIMITAÇÕES: Shrinking Sempre Ligado , e já fatorado em suas estatísticas; Control Sem Alcance e a estrela-do-mar deve permanecer presa a cara da vítima para controlá-la; Geralmente a Control de tais estrelas é apenas 1, mas Starro pode usar energia absorvida para aumentar a Control delas até o máximo de 15. DESVANTAGENS: Attack Vulnerability: -4 colunas na RV contra frio; Fatal Vulnerability e Loss Vulnerability: cal, alcance 0 APs, afeta todos os atributos e poderes; Fatal Vulnerability: As estrelas devem perecer se Starro é desacordado. Origem Starro, o Conquistador Estelar é um vilão da Liga da Justiça. Ele é um alienígena da raça dos "Conquistadores Estelares". Conquistadores estelares Esta raça tem a forma duma gigantesca estrela-do-mar, com um olho malévolo no centro de seu corpo. Estes seres erram pelo universo a procura de planetas para subjugar. Eles conseguem produzir uma vasta quantidade de pequenas estrelas-do-mar que, ao fixar-se no rosto de seres vivos, podem controla-los mentalmente. Eles também não envelhecem segundo os padrões humanos, e podem chegar a ter milhões de anos. Os Conquistadores ainda tem telepatia, podem emitir rajadas de energia, voar, e suportar os rigores do espaço. Um indivíduo da raça plenamente desenvolvido pode chegar a 500 milhas de diamêtro e pesar 4.5 milhões de toneladas (A Liga da Justiça na fase de Grant Morrison deteve um destes crescidos, mas a história não deixa claro se este era Starro. Starro, em suas aparições clássicas, é roxo, ao passo que o outro, gigante, era verde, e Starro tinha aproximadamente o tamanho de 10 metros, com 25 toneladas de peso, o que pode indicar que ele apenas era um membro muito jovem da raça). Poderes Além dos poderes descritos de sua raça, Starro pode ainda absorver energia, o que lhe permite aumentar seu vôo a um nível que pode cruzar galáxias. Ele também pode alterar a genética de estrelas-do-mar comuns para criar cópias de si. Talvez todos os Conquistadores Estelares tenham estas habilidades adicionais, mas o Conquistador gigante enfrentado pela Liga não manifestou estes poderes, talvez mais por escolha. Liga da justiça A primeira aparição de Starro marca também a da Liga da Justiça nos quadrinhos (embora esteja especificado, na história, que esta não foi sua primeira aventura como grupo). Na história, a Liga consegue derrotá-lo com a ajuda do garoto Snapper Carr. Snapper estava cuidando do jardim em sua casa, e percebeu que o cal que usava no jardim afetava a criatura. Snapper foi feito membro honorário logo após. Category:Fichas Category:Vilões Category:Era de Prata Category:Aliens Category:Liga da Justiça Category:Terra 1